Left Alone
by ThePandaPrincess96
Summary: Italy and Romano are left alone in a huge hotel room. Everything's fine, until the phone rings. Warnings: Might be a bit OOC, it's my first story.


"We'll be back in an hour. Don't leave the room, don't make to much noise, and please don't break anything." Germany said.

"Okay Germany! We'll be good, right fratello?" Italy asked.

"Uh-huh." Romano mumbled not paying much attention.

"Are you both sure there's nothing else you need?" Japan asked before opening the door.

"We're sure." Italy said. "Ciao!" He called as the two left the room.

The four were staying at the Contemporary Resort at Disney World and had managed to get their second biggest room for half the price. Their were three bathrooms, two living rooms, a kitchen, and a bedroom. The room was decorated with towel origami and mouse ears, the furniture was bright and colorful, but it still looked amazing, and there were about a hundred places to sit. Everyone had been quiet amazed once they saw the whole room (most of it had originally been hidden behind a door Germany and Japan thought lead to another guest's room). Soon after they had explored the room, both Italians had complained about being hungry so Japan and Germany left to get food, leaving the two alone.

Italy plopped next to Romano, who was glaring at the TV. He kept flipping through the channels before finally turning it off and throwing the remote on the coffee table. He got off the couch and began to pace around the room angrily.

"For how much we paid for this room you'd think they'd have at least one decent channel!" He yelled.

The two sat in silence (except for Romano's mumbling about the TV) for a while before Italy finally burst.

"Fratello!" He whined. "I'm bored!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Romano stopped pacing and glared at his brother.

"Ve~ can we play a game?" Italy asked jumping out of his seat.

"No I don't-"

"We should play truth or dare!"

"I'm not-"

"Come on fratello it'll be fun!" Italy dragged him to the table and pushed him in a seat. "Truth or dare?"

Romano sat there glaring at Italy. He really didn't want to play. Letting out a sigh he decided a round or two wouldn't hurt. "Dare."

Italy smiled, "I dare you to, hm... shout something out the window!"

Romano continued to glare in annoyance. "That's stupid, no."

"Come on fratello it's part of the game. I'll do it too if you're scared." He offered.

"I'm not scared!" Romano shouted going towards the window and opening it. He took a deep breath getting to ready to shout something when he stopped. "What do you heck am I supposed to say?"

"Whatever you want like," He walked over to the window, "PAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The people below looked up at the two like they were crazy. People whispered and walked away wondering if the two were crazy. Italy smiled and turned to Romano waiting for him to do the same. Romano looked out the window and back at Italy.

"I-idiot! If we keep yelling things out the window they'll kick us out!" He stomped back to his seat. "I'm done playing."

Italy frowned and closed the window. He started to go to the kitchen when an idea hit him. He race over to Romano and lightly hit his arm.

"Tag, your it!" He ran away as fast as he could.

"Hey get back here!" Romano jumped out of his seat and began to chase Italy around the room, occasionally throwing things at him. This continued for a while before they both finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Never... again." Romano growled pushing himself off the ground and toward one of the nice soft chairs.

"Ve~ but that was fun... tiring, but fun."

Things got quiet again and the two manged to relax. Then the phone started ringing. Both Italians jumped in the air.

"W-what the-" Romano started to yell, but stopped when he realized it was just the phone.

He went to pick it up (and to yell at who ever freaked him out) but stopped when he remembered no one knew they were there. He couldn't think of anyone who would be calling them through the hotel phone. Unless it was the front desk, but why would they-

"Aren't you going t get that?" Italy asked appearing out of no where, making Romano jump again.

"Don't do that!" He yelled hitting Italy on the head. "And no."

"Why not?"

"I-I think it's the front desk complaining about the noise you made." The phone stopped.

"What noise?" Italy asked.

"The running around and-" The phone rang again and like before they both jumped.

Then it stopped. Italy and Romano waited for a minute before it started ringing again. Then it stopped again, and started again, and stopped, and started.

"Fratello! They know we're here! They-"

"Shut up or they'll hear you!" Romano whispered/yelled. "Now listen carefully, were going to close the curtains, lock the doors, and not make a sound until macho-potato and Japan get back. Got it?"

"Okay-" It rang again.

"Now! Now! Start now!"

After only a few minutes the doors were locked, the windows were closed, and Romano and Italy were hiding in a fort they made with chairs, pillows, and cushins. The phone continued to ring every few minutes, but by now they were used to it. Of course there were times when it would stop for a while and suddenly start, making them jump and occasionally scream. Romano would yell at Italy anytime he made a noise and Italy just couldn't stop fidgeting. Things had been quiet for a while now and Romano was getting suspisous. He peeked over the fort to confirm they were alone. After seeing no one else in the room he ducked back down.

"Okay, I think were sa-" The door opened and Romano jumped up, "It was him! Not me! I swear!" He yelled pointing at Italy who just sat there.

"Ve! Germany! Japan! Were saved!" Italy ran to them telling them about the how they thought the people at the front desk were calling and were going to kick them out.

"So that's why you two didn't pick up." Germany mumbled.

"Are you saying that was you calling us!" Romano yelled.

"Ve~ we were really scared." Italy added.

Japan considered asking why they thought they thought they were going to get kicked out but decided he'd rather not know. He instead placed the food on the table and began moving the chairs back to where they belonged.

"Is that why it's so dark in here?" Japan asked.

"Yes, fratello said-"

"Wait a minute! I thought doors were locked! How did you two get in here anyways!" Romano questioned.

"Oops, I forgot." Italy laughed nervously.

"What if it were someone else who came in? We could have been-"

"Can we please just eat?" Germany said pushing the two towards the table.

"Fine." Romano grumbled sitting down. He really hopped the rest of their time there would be more enjoyable.

* * *

><p>This really happened to me and my brother. We made so much noise we were sure were going to kick us out. That day my parents learned, never leave us alone with out a cell phone. Sorry if there's any typos, I'm kinda tired and my heads not where it's supposed to be so yeah. Also sorry if the characters are OOC.<p>

Romano-Me

Italy-Mio Fratello (Funny thing is, we're Italian)

Germany/Japan-My parents


End file.
